1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a simplified valve actuating device for dental equipment.
2. Discussion of the Background
Dental equipment presently in use are provided with a device that prevents the dental instruments from dripping at the end of the work.
This device is based on a technique of aspirating the last drop by creating a suction effect. The suction effect occurs by using a membrane-type valve, which aspirates the last drop inside the last section of the flow duct provided in the instrument. This action suffices to prevent, by capillary action, any loss of fluids from the instrument itself.
A device as described above is presently no longer allowed, as the aspiration outlined above may lead to a contamination of the water network as well as of the equipment, instruments and accessories by bacteria or viruses.
A number of alternative systems have been provided, which consist in removing this last drop to the outside by an impulse or blow of timed and controlled compressed air.
To achieve this, some complex electronic equipment has been developed, capable of applying such a control by eliminating the last water drop by a compressed air blow.
However, it is in any case necessary to prevent the dripping or loss of liquids from such dental instruments at the end of the work, even in the case of using some totally pneumatic, non-electronic dental equipment.
The general scope of this invention is to solve the technical problem evidenced in the field by purely pneumatic means, by eliminating the mentioned drawbacks of the known art, in an extremely simple, economical and particularly functional manner.
Another scope is to produce a general solution capable of being advantageously used in any type of dental instrument or assembly.
In view of the mentioned purposes it was planned, in accordance with this invention, to produce a simplified valve actuating device for dental equipment, possessing the characteristics best described in the accompanying claims.